Центавр
Центавр — вымышленная цивилизация, существующая во вселенной научно-фантастического сериала «Вавилон-5». Центавриане были первой инопланетной расой, вступившей в контакт с человеческой расой. Невзирая на свое название, центавриане абсолютно никак не связаны со звездной системой Альфа Центавра (в соответствии с историей вселенной Вавилона-5, название появилось вследствие неправильного перевода в ходе первого контакта между людьми и центаврианами. По видимому, существует несколько звездных систем, в названии которых присутствует слово «Центавр»). Родная планета — Прима Центавра. Правительственный строй — Республика Центавр. Физиология Средняя продолжительность жизни центавриан — 150 летКомментарии JMS относительно долготы жизни центавриан. У центавриан два сердца. В частности, об этом неоднократно упоминается в эпизоде «Очень долгая ночь Лондо Моллари». При этом центром кровообращения явлется большее правое сердце, тогда как меньшее левое обеспечивает финкцию гемодиализа, взамен отсутствующих у центавриан почек, а также создает дополнительное давление в кровеносной системе. left|175px|thumb|Центаврианское мужское щупальце Половые органы центавриан устроены следующим образом: Мужчины имеют шесть щупалец, похожих на человеческий мужской половой орган и вытягивающихся по обе стороны тела при половом акте, вся картина напоминает лепестки цветка. В спокойном состоянии данный орган находится в складке над солнечным сплетением у мужчин-центавриан. Эти органы могут вытягиваться на несколько десятков сантиметров и способны захватывать что-нибудь мелкое. Данное свойство использовал Лондо Моллари при игре в карты вместе с Ленньером. У женщин соответствующие органы расположены над бёдрами по обе стороны основания позвоночника по три узких устья с каждой стороны. Поэтому центавриане говорят о шести уровнях удовольствия. Хотя для оплодотворения женщины достаточно одного из шести органов-щупалец. Родная планета Родной планетой для цивилизации центавриан является Прима Центавра. Эта же планета в настоящее время играет роль столицы для всего мира империи Центавра. На планете достаточно мало больших участков суши — два главных континента окружены скоплением маленьких островов и водным пространством. left|200px|thumb| Родной мир центавриан — Прима Центавра В 2260—2261 годах Прима Центавра была использована Тенями, как база для размещения своих кораблей и живой силы, до тех пор, пока, в конце 2261 года Премьер-министр Лондо Моллари не уничтожил их базу, остров в южном полушарии планеты. Сделать открыто это было невозможно вследствие высокой возможности отражения нападения Тенями. Моллари приказал заминировать весь остров мощными термоядерными взрывными устройствами. Некоторые центавриане сознательно остались на готовившемся ко взрыву острове, пожертвовав собой, обеспечивая внешний эффект присутствия населения и тем самым вводя в заблуждение противника — Теней. После взрыва на острове не осталось ни одного уцелевшего корабля Теней. Культура Визуализация статуса центаврианина Одним из самых известных в других мирах обычаем центавриан является практика ношения мужчинами Республики Центавра прически в форме гребня. Обычай призван отразить разницу в социальном статусе центаврианина — чем выше статус обладателя прически, тем большим гребень должен быть по размеру. Исключение, по разным причинам, может быть сделано для Императора Центавра. Женщины традиционно бреют голову, оставляя «конский хвост» на затылке. На первый взгляд это может показаться демонстрацией низкого статуса, но согласно центаврианской культуре женщины таким образом показывают пренебрежение к «мужским глупостям». Следует заметить, что как и у практически всех инопланетных рас в фантастике вообще у Центавриан отсутствуют внутрикультурные различия. Аналогичный обычай прослеживается и у землян. В земной культуре есть обычай для официальных лиц — надевать парики, тем самым также изменяя свою прическу согласно занимаемому социальному статусу. В течение двадцатого века обычай постепенно исчез, оставаясь применимым только к персонам из судебной власти многих стран. Общество отличается патриархальностью, в частности, Центавр - единственная из основных цивилизаций "Вавилона-5" в вооруженных силах которой нет женщин. Правительство и власть Строй правления Республика Центавракомментарии JMS относительно правильного названия этой державы — одна из главных сил во вселенной Вавилона-5. Необходимо также отметить, что именно центавриане первыми вступили в контакт с землянами. Республика основывается на мощи Примы Центавра, однако владеет россыпью колоний и миров. Несмотря на слово «Республика», присутствующее в названии, номинальным строем Центавра является конституционная монархия; правление передается от правителя к наследнику, создавая, тем самым, семейную преемственность власти. В действительности текущий строй и характер правления империей Центавра находится в абсолютной зависимости от желания и нрава властителя, и варьирует от республики до абсолютной авторитарии. right|300px|thumb| Типичный пример дворцовой архитектуры мира [[Прима Центавра]] Управляет Республикой Центавра Император, или же, в моменты безвластья между смертью или отречением от престола и провозглашением следующего императора цивилизацией правит Регент. Центарум. Система «Великих Домов» Центавра. Власть принадлежит Центаруму — ассамблее предводителей основных дворянских «Великих Домов» Центавра — княжеских и околомонарших родов, за разное время истории так или иначе сумевших привести к власти выходца из своей ветви рода императоров Центавра. Второе, неофициальное название — Круг Одиннадцати. Как и на Земле, многие Великие Дома переплетены между собой родственными связями, но есть и смертельные противники, мечтающие о падении и уничтожении Дома противника. Фактически, политическим строем на Центавре является олигархия, смешанная с монархией. Следующая информация является изложением собранной и переработанной информации из различных источников, в основном, из нескольких компьютерных игр на тему Вавилона-5. Помимо данной информации, также существуют упоминания о Домах Тиканэ, Арлинеас и Исон«Выдержки из „Хроник Лондо Моллари“. Фрагмент, датированный 9 сентября 2275 года (по земному летоисчислению)». «Центаврианская Трилогия», Питер Дэвид. Том второй: «Babylon 5: Legions of Fire — Armies of Light and Dark» (2000, ISBN 0-345-42719-X). Дом Ардо (Ardo) Глава Дома: Малади Ардо (Maladi Ardo) Символ Дома: пара полумесяцев Области деятельности: добыча полезных ископаемых, колониальный импорт, космические технологии. Союзные Дома: Дюрандо, Рефа Враждебные Дома: нет Истинный союзник: Рефа Истинный враг: нет Дом Ардо сегодня — один из старейших Высоких Домов, опирающийся на невероятные прибыли от контроля над импортом и экспортом. Решительно утвердивший свои права на обе луны Примы, владеющий последними четырьмя рентабельными месторождениями Квантиума-40 в Республике, Дом держит в своих руках основную часть добычи полезных ископаемых, ведущейся под флагом Центавра. Всё новые и новые предложения поступают Ардо от деловых партнеров. Весьма многие спешат выразить признательность за поддержку со стороны благородных представителей Дома. Благодаря всему этому процветание семьи Ардо кажется обеспеченным на многие поколения. Дом Калло (Callo) Глава Дома: Даналлис Калло (Danallis Callo) Символ Дома: дукат с профилем императора Киро Области деятельности: банковская и казначейская деятельность, деловое управление, бизнес-картели. Союзные Дома: нет Враждебные Дома: Дюрандо Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: Варга Не самый популярный из Домов Круга Одиннадцати. Деловая практика Калло безжалостно эффективна, но слишком дерзка для флегматичных и основательных старых Домов. Калло — самый молодой из Высоких Домов. Патриарх Даналлис является лишь четвёртым главой Дома с момента достижения им нынешнего высокого аристократического статуса. В то же время взносы Дома в казну Республики и военный бюджет достаточны, чтобы обеспечить доброжелательность военных (и тем самым разгневать воинственный дом Дюрандо). Дом Калло использует любые благоприятные возможности для занятия ключевых административных постов в государстве, в том числе и в областях интересов других домов — вследствие чего не считается особенно респектабельным. Дом Дюрандо (Durando) Глава Дома: Кавин Дюрандо (Kavin Durando) Символ Дома: силуэт «Ворчана» Области деятельности: военные технологии, конструирование боевых кораблей, военный флот, разработка оружия. Союзные Дома: Рефа, Ардо Враждебные Дома: Калло Истинный союзник: Варга Истинный враг: нет Сильный Дом, чей патриарх является истинным воплощением фамильных традиций, Дюрандо известны в Республике как Львиная Стая (Lion’s Pride), из-за своего огромного влияния и на флоте, и в имперской армии. Очень многие офицеры — Дюрандо. Действующий Министр-Генерал — Джафен Дюрандо (Japhen Durando), внук патриарха и гранд-адмирал Флота Республики. Несмотря на то, что Дюрандо не обладают значительными капиталами в обычном понимании, его союзы с богатыми Домами и военная мощь Дома делают положение Дюрандо при Дворе весьма устойчивым. Дом Хессиус (Hessius) Глава Дома: Сатэна Хессиус (Sataena Hessius) Символ Дома: четыре остроконечные красные звезды на фоне Примы Центавра Области деятельности: путешествия через врата перехода, космическая разведка, инопланетные технологии, научные исследования, ювелирное дело. Союзные Дома: Моллари Враждебные Дома: нет Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: нет Диковинный не только по меркам Двора, но и для всей центаврианской аристократии, Дом Хессиус в настоящее время управляется «патриархом» — женщиной. Формальный матриарх не настаивает, однако, на смене титула. Сатэна Хессиус — холодная, расчетливая аристократка, пережившая последнего супруга уже на 12 лет и контролирующая Дом и семью с мастерством и самообладанием. Она слишком уверенно занимает своё место, чтобы быть смещенной и достаточно разумна, чтобы обезопасить себя от свержения врагами внутри семьи. Есть ещё три причины, из-за которых леди Сатэна возглавляет Дом Хессиус. Первая — благорасположение, выраженное в декрете Императора Турхана. Вторая — отсутствие достойных претендентов среди мужчин Дома. Третья — то, что леди Сатэна является знаменитым и сильным телепатом. right|180px|thumb| Дуэль Урзы Джаддо и Лондо Моллари Дом Джаддо (Jaddo) В настоящее время 'формально''' часть дома Моллари'' Глава Дома: Нандра Джаддо (Nandra Jaddo) Символ Дома: два скрещенных колтари (коротких меча) Области деятельности: мода, текстиль, военные вопросы, торговые картели Союзные Дома: ранее Моллари Враждебные Дома: ранее Рефа, Дюрандо Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: нет Не являющаяся более Высоким Домом, семья Джаддо уже долгое время находилась в упадке, когда её исключительно молодой патриарх Урза Джаддо (Urza Jaddo) пал на дуэли от рук Лондо Моллари (Londo Mollari), дипломата высокого ранга и члена Дома Моллари. Оставшиеся члены семьи, включая жену и детей Урзы, официально принадлежат теперь к Дому Моллари. В то же время брат Урзы Нандра продолжает «править» Домом, а Император Картажье принимает его при Дворе и демонстрирует своё уважение к павшему Дому. Не стоит видеть в этом искреннюю доброжелательность: Император находит удовольствие в том, чтобы постоянно напоминать другим Домам, насколько хрупка их власть, когда грядет царство силы. Дом Кодиро (Kodiro) Глава Дома: Пеллимус Кодиро (Pellimus Kodiro) Символ Дома: цветущая роза с желтыми и черными лепестками Области деятельности: разнообразные контакты, профессиональные услуги, потребительские товары, работорговля Союзные Дома: нет Враждебные Дома: нет Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: нет Любой Дом имеет дела с Кодиро — и ни один не получает от этого удовольствия. Кодиро демонстрируют образцовую учтивость, лоск — и чрезвычайно опасны. Многие члены Дома тесным образом связаны с преступными кругами — но никто не посмеет заявить об этом под Имперской присягой. Враги Дома просто исчезают, а идея союза неприемлема для семьи Кодиро. У Кодиро нет каких-либо явных связей при Дворе, кроме представительства в Круге Домов, однако их немногочисленные предложения всегда принимаются, а просьбы — удовлетворяются. Каждый патриарх Кодиро проходит обряд Вознесения, чего не делается ни в одном другом Доме. Дом Луршан (Lurshan) Глава Дома: Брутус Луршан (Bruthus Lurshan) Символ Дома: пара глаз на фоне красной планеты Области деятельности: колонии, снабжение продовольствием, рестораны, отели, персональные услуги Союзные Дома: Моллари, Рефа Враждебные Дома: Варга Истинный союзник: Орестес Истинный враг: нет История Дома Луршан грязна, и грехи патриархов прошлого неотступно преследуют исключительно терпимого, уравновешенного и умеренного центаврианина, занимающего сегодня фамильный трон. Дом Луршан — молодой Высокий Дом, ненамного старше Дома Калло. Он занял своё место благодаря тому, что ни один из Домов не имел возможности воспрепятствовать его возвышению семь поколений назад. Некоторая информация из Пурпурных Файлов, похищенных шпионами Орестес для семьи Луршан, до сих пор способна разрушить карьеры и отправить в изгнание множество аристократов. Другие семьи знают это, и избегают Луршан, оказывая им очень мало уважения. Только Дома Моллари и Рефа всё же предложили Дому Луршан союз — и то лишь ради отличного продовольствия и напитков, которыми снабжают предприятия Дома. right|150px|thumb| [[Лондо Моллари]] Дом Моллари (Mollari) Глава Дома: Кайус Моллари (Caius Mollari) Символ Дома: красный драгоценный камень, окруженный восемью золотыми лучами Области деятельности: военные вопросы, развлечения, политическое влияние, банки Союзные Дома: Рефа (в настоящее время отношения напряженные), Луршан, Хессиус Враждебные Дома: Варга Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: нет Дом с замечательными связями, имеющий друзей практически в каждом благородном Доме, на каждой планете и аванпосте Республики, Моллари, за счёт использования отношений и сторонних ресурсов компенсируют недостаток финансовых резервов. Дом Моллари столько раз за свою историю возрождался, стоя уже на самом краю пропасти забвения, что большинство центавриан считают его едва ли не более старым, чем сама Республика. Члены Дома Моллари считаются при Дворе мечтателями и традиционалистами, одержимых грезами о минувшей славе Империи. Эта репутация — и благословение, и проклятие, в зависимости от того, с каким из Домов приходится иметь дело. Дом Орестес (Orestes) Глава Дома: Заниус Орестес (Zanius Orestes) Символ Дома: четыре белые птицы по кругу, касающиеся кончиками крыльев, клювами к центру Области деятельности: контракты на наблюдение, юридический арбитраж, политическая деятельность, шпионаж, торговля информацией Союзные Дома: нет Враждебные Дома: нет Истинный союзник: Луршан Истинный враг: нет За исключением союза с Домом Луршан, которому Дом Орестес верен главным образом вследствие некоторых обязательств, взятых на себя первым патриархом семьи, Дом Орестес подчеркнуто нейтрален. Он делает деньги и наращивает влияние, опираясь на мощь своей разведки и своих юридических служб. Орестес имеют нерушимую репутацию в буквальном соблюдении любых контрактов. Всю долгую историю семьи её услугами по проникновению в чужие тайны пользуются любые Дома, большие и малые. Лучшие агенты Республики — выходцы из Дома Орестес или проходили обучение у мастеров этого Дома. right|150px|thumb| Лорд Рифа, представитель Великого Дома Рифа Дом Рифа (Refa) Глава Дома: Ярин Рифа (Yarin Refa) Символ Дома: чёрный вымпел с красной и белой линиями по обоим краям Области деятельности: политическое влияние, торговля оружием, тестиль, торговые картели Союзные Дома: Ардо, Дюрандо, Моллари (в настоящее время отношения напряженные) Враждебные Дома: Калло Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: Джаддо (фактически уничтожен) Дом Рифа — образец контрастов. Он выдержал испытание временем как один из самых старых Благородных Домов, однако три его последних поколения стали горьким разочарованием Двора. Отмеченные непомерной жадностью и амбициями, наследники Дома Рифа мало внимания уделяли укреплению империи, если это не несло выгод им лично. Их патриарх не слишком старался скрыть свою алчность. Он в равной степени выражает как восхищение столь же алчным, как он, Императором Картажье, так и презрение к остальному Двору. Одного этого было бы достаточно для того, чтобы привести к окончательной гибели Дома, однако усилия некоторых членов семьи, таких как лорд Янош Рефа (Yanosh Refa) пока ещё удерживают его от падения. Дом Варга (Varga) Глава Дома: Колонор Варга (Kolonor Varga) Символ Дома: сжатый кулак в белой перчатке Области деятельности: банковская и финансовая деятельность, различные предприятия, торговые картели Союзные Дома: Ардо Враждебные Дома: нет Истинный союзник: нет Истинный враг: Калло Если Дом Варга уступит ещё хоть одно значительное предприятие Дому Калло — в Императорском Дворце прольется кровь. Когда-то богатейший из Великих Домов, Варга за многие поколения утратили свои прибыли и потеряли партнеров из-за умелых манипуляций семьи Калло. Коалиция Варги и Ардо заметно снизили амбиции Калло. Однако сегодня любая потеря может стать критической, а удача отвернулась от семьи Варга. Поэтому и планируемое возмездие должно быть весьма весомым. Мало кто сомневается, что Варга причастны к волне саботажа на предприятиях Калло, однако при Дворе не принято обвинять без доказательств. История цивилизации Ранняя история Приблизительно за 3000 лет до Р.Х. возникает первая устойчивая цивилизация расы, которую мы знаем под именем центавриан. Бурный рост технологий цивилизации объясняется состоянием постоянной и непрерывной войны с другой разумной расой их мира, называвшимися Ксоны. Вначале будучи изолированными друг от друга океанами и морями, две расы вскоре достигли друг друга и результаты были жестоки. Первый же серьёзный контакт привел к войне. Экспедиция центавриан, вышедшая на трех океанских суднах к берегам другого континента, обнаружила прибрежный город Ксонов. Через некоторое время корабли вернулись в центаврианский порт, неся на себе военные десантные силы Ксонов (команда кораблей была частично убита, частично порабощена). На момент достижения центаврианами момента развития, аналогичного земному периоду развития культуры, известному, как Ренессанс, приблизительно в 738 году до Р. Х., Ксоны начали атаковать и грабить прибрежые деревни центавриан, развязывая маленькие региональные феодальные войны. Воодушевленные малыми победами, Ксоны развязали войну, целью которой было полное уничтожение расы центавриан. Потери этой войны, увенчавшейся катастрофой для стороны агрессоров, были сопоставимы с потерями за период всей тысячелетней истории войн двух рас. В итоге, к 262 до н.э. Ксоны были стерты с лица планеты. К тому времени Республика Центавра вступила в Индустриальную Эру. Уровень технического развития цивилизации на тот момент был равен развитию человечества на начало XX века. Однако центавриане крайне быстро прогрессировали, и перешагнув в сжатые сроки Атомную Эру, вступили в Информационную Эру существования. Поражение и последующее уничтожение расы Ксонов дало импульс к росту существующей в настоящий момент структуры центаврианского общества. Семьи и рода, внесшие наибольший вклад в ход войны с Ксонами и имевшие наибольшее количество выживших, дали начало Великим Домам Центавра. Такая форма управления общества аристократией создала Центарум. Аристократия вознесла Лорда Тускано, возглавлявшего войну против Ксонов, на трон Императора Республики Центавра. Раса Шоггрен, в раннее время существования республики вступившая в контакт с центаврианами и попытавшаяся завоевать их, была также побеждена. Трофейные технологии той войны и обнаружение зоны перехода позволило совершить очередной гигантский скачок в техническом прогрессе и послужила началу роста владений центавриан в космосе. История до 2258 года Республика погрузилась в завоевания колоний и владений, незаметно для себя пройдя века и века до второй войны Теней и рождения Межзвездного Альянса. Центавриане не играли никакой роли в борьбе с Тенями во время войны Теней и попытались заключить союз с Дракхами. Корабли и некоторые аванпосты пали под натиском коварной расы наследников технологий Теней. Эти поражения были приказано скрыть от общественности приказом Императора, однако выжившие члены команд и защитники колоний принесли слухи-новости на Приму-Центавра. В момент своего максимального величия и силы, прима Центавра владела сотнями миров. Прима Центавра носила гордое название «Льва Галактики». Оккупация родной планеты Нарнов началась с начала XXII века. Следующую сотню лет аграрный и технологически примитивный Нарн безжалостно эксплуатировался центаврианами, а его ресурсы выжимались, доведя планету до экологической катастрофы. Через столетие центавриане покинули Нарн ввиду растущего движения сопротивления (см. Нарн). В то же время официальная версия правительства Центавра определяла оккупацию Нарна как жест доброй воли, призванный поднять уровень развития Нарна. В 2156 году Республика Центавра осуществили первый контакт с Землёй. В 2230 году ухудшились отношения между Центавром и членами Лиги неприсоединившихся миров, из-за отказа Центавра оказать помощь Лиге в ходе Дилгарской войны. К 2258 году империя Республики Центавра практически полностью распалась. История с 2258 по 2278 годы С самого начала 2258 года центавриане были снова вовлечены в процесс завоевания, не только вновь захватив мир Нарна, но и те миры, которые формально принадлежали Дрази, Пак'ма'ра и другим мирам — участникам Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров. Невооружённое противостояние Земного Альянса и Республики Центавра показало, что, в случае начала активных вооружённых столкновений между двумя соперниками, Земному Альянсу, в отличие от ситуации с Дилгарской войной, не будет оказано поддержки Лигой Неприсоединившихя миров, вследствие чего противостояние экспансии центавриан будет гораздо более сложным. Гарантом возрождения силы Республики Центавр стала помощь Теней, однако в 2261 году Тени покинули Галактику, уйдя за Предел вслед за Древними. Бывшие прислужники Теней, Дракхи, свернули практически все контакты между собой и Центавром, а также всеми остальными мирами к 2262 году. Уничтожения Дракхами гражданских транспортов было ошибочно вменено в вину Приме Центавра, и объединённый флот Нарна и Дрази атаковал планету Прима Центавра в тот самый момент, когда Дракхи посредством агента-стража на Регенте Вирини вынудили его деактивировать планетарную оборонную сеть и отослать практически весь флот прочь. В итоге Прима Центавра тяжело пострадала от планетарных бомбардировок, погибло огромное количество мирного населения, и Центавр разорвал все связи с Межзвездным Альянсом. К 2278 году мало что напоминало о прежней славе и гордости Центавра. История после 2278 года Император Моллари умирает вскоре после спасения Джоном Шериданом и Деленн своего сына Дэвида и бегства с Примы Центавра. Вир Котто посещает Минбар и встречается с выжившими лидерами Великих Домов Центавра. В подтверждение пророчества леди Мореллы, претендентство Вира на престол принято, и он становится Императором Котто. Альянс, осознавая, что стал жертвой грандиозной манипуляции со стороны Дракхов, объединяет силы с центаврианами, ставя своей целью уничтожение Дракхов. С помощью Альянса, Вир проводит несколько лет, основательно занятый восстановлением родины. Примечания Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба «Вавилона-5» * Первая русская страница «Вавилона-5» * Актёры сериала «Вавилон-5» * Сайт поклонников «Вавилона-5» * Информация по «Вавилону-5» Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski